


Carry On Together

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Super short. Cuddles and fluff. Simon is constantly worried about what might happen. That's it.





	

"Snow, you have to let go now."

"Nooooo. I'm comfy."

"Well that's fantastic, but you should get some sleep and I have to go hunt."

"Do it later."

"I can't. I'm hungry now. I can't just turn off that hunger."

Simon didn't move. Instead, he just groaned and turned to bury his face into Baz's chest. Baz cursed in his mind. The longer he stayed this close to Simon, someone who smelled fucking delicious, was making him lose himself more. He was starving; he had already put off hunting just to be around Simon more often.

"Come on. Get up. Go to bed, I'll be back when I'm finished."

Simon reluctantly got up and walked to his bedroom. Baz watched him go with a small smile on his face. Then, he himself left to go satisfy his hunger.

When Baz crawled into Simon's bed later, Simon sighed. Baz came back. He always did, but Simon was always relieved that they still had a chance at happily ever after. He had become so worried after what happened in their last year at Watford, and he wanted to hold onto the people he had left. He didn't want to lose Baz or Penelope. They were his end game. They were all he had left. So when he felt Baz cuddle up to him, he was happy. They were both still here and could carry on together.


End file.
